


Naked; Charlie Weasley was Naked

by Janieohio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Committed Relationship, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, M/M, Multi, Naked Charlie Weasley, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Playing Footsie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio
Summary: Ever explore a fantasy with your partner, then have that fantasy unexpectedly come true? No? Me neither, but lucky for usandthem, Harry and Draco are about to experience this phenomenon. Thank you, Charlie Weasley, for making it all happen. And for getting naked.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 45
Kudos: 254
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Naked; Charlie Weasley was Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the words Naked Weasleyfest, and I just couldn't resist. Even though Drarry is my OTP, I've a soft spot for Harry/Charlie sexy fics and couldn't wait to put those together. Thanks to my Seven Shades of Drarry friends for being sounding boards, cheerleaders, and betas on this, my first fest fic. And thanks for Hermione's Nook for putting on such an irresistible fest! I hope you enjoy it!

Harry collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and out of breath, sweat covering his brow. "Fuck, Draco, you're going to kill me one of these days."

"Me?" Draco got out, arms outspread and panting. "I'm the one who might not be able to walk after that, and you know that the Weasleys are going to want to play Quidditch tomorrow. How do you expect me to sit on a broom?"

Harry rolled over onto his back and let his head fall to the side, looking at his lover of nearly three years, a man who was now his fiancé. Draco's nearly white-blond hair was a mess from Harry's hands having run repeatedly through it as the man swallowed his cock, and his face held a satisfied smile and sleepy eyes.

Harry felt a wave of tenderness sweep over him, replacing the intense lust from several minutes prior. "Well, I guess we'll have to hit you with a little healing spell, then. Can't have Molly worrying over what's wrong with you, can we?"

Draco snorted. "Merlin save us from that woman's mothering. 'Draco, dear, whatever could the matter be? You seem to be walking funny; can I get you some salve for haemorrhoids? I'm sure it'll take care of your little problem in a jiffy,'" he mocked. He opened his eyes, turning his head towards Harry and the silvery-grey irises held a warmth that almost, _almost,_ made Harry's cock hard again. "So," Draco continued in a casual voice, "clearly you liked the idea of sharing another man."

Harry blushed. "I believe it was your idea in the first place, Mr 'Let's-Play-Through-a-Fantasy'."

"Yes, well," Draco drawled, "it was just an idea. I didn't know how well it would go."

Harry scooted closer and nibbled on Draco's sharp jaw. "It did go well, didn't it? I don't know. It was just really _hot_. The idea of another man taking you while I watched? The idea of someone sucking my cock while you fucked me?" Harry felt himself become slightly aroused at the talk and cleared his throat. "Yeah, it's hot."

Draco turned his head and gave a contented sigh, allowing Harry to nuzzle closer into his neck. "Agreed. We'll have to play with that fantasy again sometime. But, for now, hit me with that healing spell, will you? I'm exhausted and would prefer to sleep comfortably."

Harry laughed and reached over Draco, moving the wire-framed glasses out of the way on the nightstand to reach his wand, the familiar holly wood warm in his hand. "We need to be there by noon tomorrow. Do you want me to set a charm to wake you?"

"Mmm…" Draco murmured, and Harry realised the ridiculous man was already half asleep. He cast the necessary charms, then laid back and watched Draco sleep. Neither of them looked as young as their twenty-five years, both having lived some hard years during the war. Still, the shadows and hollowed look that had settled upon the man next to him for the first few years after the war, years when he was struggling to prove himself and separate his life from his parents—those shadows were gone.

Harry knew his own shadows had disappeared when Draco entered his life. They'd tried to form a fragile friendship after the war, but when Ginny and Blaise had begun seeing one another, they'd been thrown more often into company together, and the friendship began to grow. They'd come a long way, and Harry could no longer see his life without the sexy, snarky, sarcastic, and surprisingly sentimental man asleep in his bed. He chuckled to himself at the alliteration of Draco's perfection.

He snuggled down into his own pillow and gave a contented sigh. And thank Merlin, the sex was amazing. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Charlie Weasley was a man of simple pleasures. He enjoyed a nice pint in a pub, an evening out with his mates, spending time with his family, and the occasional night of fun with some companionable bird or bloke that caught his eye. He didn't see himself ever settling down into a relationship; he was married to his dragons and life on the reserve. He liked living alone and doing things his own way. He figured a Mind-healer would likely analyze it as a defensive response to growing up in a large family, but he just considered it as who he was, and he had no desire to change.

It'd been about two years since he'd had it out with his mother on that score, and she'd finally accepted that this was his life. He was content, and she was resigned.

Suffice it to say that Charlie Weasley was looking forward to spending his week away from the reserve with his family. He'd see Ron and Hermione's new baby, he'd eat a shit-ton of his mother's cooking, and if he were lucky, he might manage to get out for a night or two to find someone to shag. Yes, the week looked to be very promising.

"Charlie!" Ginny's screech of delight echoed through the garden as she took a running start and leapt into her brother's arms.

Charlie wrapped his arms around his baby sister with a laugh. "Hey, squirt. So, where's Zabini? He managed to escape me last time I was home, but I'm on to him."

Ginny laughed, and he refrained from ruffling her hair. One didn't do such things to their twenty-four-year-old professional Quidditch player sister, evidently. He'd learned that the hard way the last time. He rubbed his stomach in memory of her strong elbow-technique.

"He's coming. He and Draco are arguing on the proper method of making a Slytherin entrance."

"Draco's here? Where's Harry?" Charlie loved the Seeker discussions the three of them could get into, and of course, he loved to flirt with both men. It was harmless, and they didn't even seem to notice, but it didn't mean it wasn't fun to try.

"Harry's in the house helping Mum. So, you're staying all week, huh? Can you handle being away from the dragons that long? Don't they miss you?" she teased.

"Yes, well, they've put them on anti-depressant potions while I'm gone," Charlie said with a laugh.

They both looked over as Blaise and Draco entered the garden, and Charlie took a moment to admire the view. Blaise with his Italian dark looks and Draco with his pale skin and lighter hair made a striking picture, their posh elegance almost out of place at the Burrow. Still, both men had been around the family long enough to relax and feel comfortable, though Charlie assumed they both appreciated the other's presence in this Gryffindor lion's den.

Charlie decided to start his visit off right and waited until Draco noticed him, then slowly ran his gaze up and down the man's body in obvious appraisal. He'd done this many times, but usually, Draco barely gave him a second glance and ignored the attention. To his surprise, however, this time Draco stammered a bit in his conversation to Blaise, and Charlie detected a slight blush. _Interesting._

Deciding to think that reaction over for a while, he made an excuse about using the loo and headed towards the house. He knew Draco and Harry were newly engaged, and he was fairly confident in Draco's fidelity with Harry, so that reaction was wholly unexpected. _Has something changed?_

Entering the kitchen, Charlie found Harry standing by the sink peeling potatoes while Molly made noises in the pantry. Charlie took a glass down from the cupboard and stepped up next to Harry, reaching around him to pour some water from the tap, but allowing his body to brush up against the smaller man's. Not that Harry was small, per se, Charlie thought with appreciation, feeling Harry's muscles bunch under his as he floundered, trying to grab at the potato he'd just dropped. Just smaller than Charlie. But then, most people were smaller than he was. Charlie found himself even more intrigued at the man's reaction, but stepped back, giving him some space.

"Harry, good to see you, mate," Charlie said casually. "Sorry to startle you there. I ran into Draco in the garden. He's looking very… well." He said the last with a lower tone to his voice, testing Harry out.

Instead of looking confused, or jealous, or any other myriad of emotions Charlie might expect, Harry blushed. Just like Draco did. _What is going on here?_ Charlie mused.

"Erm, yes, he is, isn't he?" Harry agreed, then glanced up at Charlie. This time, it was Harry's eyes that travelled the length of the body in front of him, and Charlie began to catch on. Now _there_ was an idea he hadn't seriously considered before.

He stood back with a smirk and began to make small talk about the family, putting Harry at ease. But in the back of his mind, he began to plan, because Charlie was never one to pass up such an attractive opportunity as the one he thought might be presenting itself. The blushes, though...they seemed shy at the idea. That just meant it was up to him to make it easier on them both to decide.

He wouldn't push things, no. He respected them both too much to do that. Harry was like family, but _not_. And that _not_ was an important distinction at the moment, but one that still meant he needed to handle this completely right.

* * *

Draco sat next to Harry at the large table set up in the Weasley garden. It was their typical summer family gathering place, one that Draco had come to enjoy. He spoke with Blaise on his left, cuddled up slightly to Harry on his right, and smiled as the newest Weasley baby, Rose, was handed from person to person. He and Harry had already had their turn — had already had more than their turn, actually, as Harry was the baby's godfather and they'd both been there when the baby was born — so his attention was more on the relaxed familial atmosphere.

He'd never admit it, not aloud, but he loved this. It was what family should be like. Siblings, cousins, grandparents, all gathered together with no additional expectations, no tensions.

Draco felt a foot bump then begin to rub against his. Glancing next to him, he saw Harry's body was facing towards Hermione on his other side, so there was little likelihood this was his. He pulled his foot back, and the other foot followed. Glancing around, Draco moved his gaze across the table and met a pair of deep blue eyes above a mischievous grin, red, shoulder-length waves framing the sun kissed face. Okay, so _almost_ no tensions.

Draco swallowed and took a deep breath, slowly moving his leg away and up against Harry's. Charlie's grin deepened, and though his gaze slid away to answer something Bill had asked him, Draco felt the foot return, this time sliding his ankle between his and Harry's.

Draco almost laughed as he heard Harry pause mid-sentence and turn his head slightly to glance at Draco. Draco gave a small nod across the table and saw Harry's eyes widen slightly. He felt his fiancé's breathing quicken, then to Draco's shock, Harry moved his leg tighter to Draco's, wrapping his foot across Draco's own, then sliding it slightly up and down over Charlie's in an oddly erotic motion. However, he'd returned to his conversation with Hermione, and Draco seemed to be the only one unable to maintain any sort of civil discourse as the two men had some kind of weird _foot sex_ up against his leg. And, for some reason, it was making him aroused, which was completely unacceptable while sitting at a table full of Weasleys.

Draco spun around on the bench, moving his feet and facing away from the table, then tapped Harry on the shoulder. "I need to use the loo. Come with? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Harry nodded and made some excuses to Hermione that Draco couldn't hear, as he was already walking towards the house.

"Draco?" Harry called out. Draco ignored him and slipped into the house, then making sure the room was empty, he waited. "Draco?" Harry asked again as he opened the door.

Draco grabbed his fiancé and pushed him up against the wall, then boxed him in. "Did you like that, Harry?" Draco pushed his groin against Harry's, letting him feel the erection that had continued to plague him even as he'd fled to the house. Harry groaned, leaning forwards and latching onto Draco's bottom lip. He loved it when Harry did that.

"What is he…" Harry nibbled and licked along Draco's jaw "...up to, do you think?"

Draco let his head fall back, giving Harry access to his neck. "I think he's feeling us out to see if we're interested."

"Mmm…" Harry ran his hands up Draco's back, knowing to stop before reaching the perfectly styled blond hair. That was off-limits when they were out in public.

"So…" Draco began, wanting to ask, but nervous. "Are we? Interested?"

Harry pushed his fully-hardened cock into Draco's. "I feel interested."

Draco laughed but pulled back. "Harry, stop. Deep breath and think with your brain for a moment, not your dick. Are we interested? Should we do this?"

Harry took the deep breath, visibly calming himself. "Well, we know him. We trust him, and we know he's not interested in any relationships. And he's ridiculously fit."

Draco laughed. "No argument there."

"What do you think?" Harry looked up, meeting Draco's eyes in question.

"I think you're right. I don't know if I'm ready to try this with anyone else, but, well, it's Charlie, right?" Draco said, considering all sides of the argument.

"Right."

"Anyone else I'd worry about talking to the press, or wanting something more from us, or trying to come between us, but—"

"But not Charlie."

"Right," Draco agreed.

Harry nodded. "My cock loves the idea," he said with a rough laugh, "and I think it'd be loads of fun."

Draco chuckled. "Let's let him play with us some more and see what he does. But I'm open to trying it if it goes there."

Harry grinned, then leaned in and gave Draco a much softer, more tender kiss this time. "Come on. They're going to think we're shagging in here if we don't go back out soon."

Draco hummed, then followed Harry out, a twitter of excitement in his stomach.

* * *

Charlie watched the two younger men return to the table, and though neither was particularly mussed up, it was clear they'd not just been talking. Furthermore, when Draco met his eyes, there was a look of challenge. Charlie choked on a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked, looking over.

"Harry and Draco evidently couldn't control themselves and had to slip away," he suggested, hoping to draw attention away from himself.

"Oh, geez, not again," his brother groaned. "Those two are like rabbits."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, don't go over to their flat without an invitation; trust me on that one."

Charlie smirked. "I'll keep that in mind. I haven't been over there lately anyway. What's the Floo password?"

Bill cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Thinking of pulling a little prank."

Bill laughed. "It's Slythindor."

"No fucking way."

"I know, right? Idiots. He's got enough wards on that place for it not to matter, though. The family and friends are all tapped into them, but I helped them set them up, and trust me, no one from outside will want to try."

"Think I'm in there?"

"Yeah, all of us are. As I said, I helped them. Just don't tell them I had anything to do with whatever you have planned, and I don't want to know anything about it."

Charlie smirked, then eyed the two young and handsome men across from him. "I wouldn't dream of telling you."

* * *

The afternoon seemed to crawl by, but Charlie was determined to make the best of it. Small touches, long looks, and conversations ladened with double entendres kept him entertained and also convinced him that they were playing with _him_ every bit as much as he was with them.

He was having a fucking blast. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun, especially at a family gathering.

As dusk approached, people—especially those with younger children—began to leave, and Charlie saw his opportunity. Nobody would notice if he was gone for a while still, but he'd make a comment to Ginny about his intention of going to the local pub to cover his tracks if anyone became curious.

Charlie noticed Harry and Draco both playing with Bill's oldest, Victoire, so taking advantage of their distraction, he made his way to the Floo.

"Peverell Pad—Slythindor," he called out, his voice low as he threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace.

Charlie stepped into Harry's flat—Harry's and Draco's now, he reminded himself—and looked around at the tidy and now stylish living area. He could easily see Draco's touch in the updated furniture and decorations, but Charlie also still saw a good bit of Harry in the framed photos, Quidditch memorabilia, and warm colours that infused the room.

He considered his approach to the evening, then walking over to the refrigerator, took out a beer and wandered over to Harry's bookshelves. Finding a surprisingly good selection of Muggle novels, he took one down and walked over to the sofa, then glanced back over to the fireplace. He'd need to position it just right to make this work, he decided, and adjusted the angle so that the first thing they'd see as they exited the Floo would be him.

Now, just how naked should he get while he waited?

* * *

"He left already?" Harry felt the disappointment at Charlie's early departure rush through him.

Thankfully, Draco covered for him so Ginny wouldn't notice. "Thank you, Ginny. We were hoping to talk to him about a Seeker's game later this week, but we'll send him an owl tomorrow."

Ginny cocked a suspicious eyebrow but nodded. "Sure. Seekers' game. Makes sense. Well, good luck with that. I'd join you, but I have practise all week."

Harry, having recovered, gave her a quick smile. "Aww, maybe next time, Gin. We're just going to say goodbye to your Mum and Dad, then we'll be off." He leaned forward and gave her a hug, then pulled Draco along behind him. "Maybe we read him wrong?" he asked Draco quietly.

"Harry, there was no reading him wrong on this, trust me. But maybe he didn't think we were serious, or he just wanted to flirt or something."

Harry shrugged, trying not to be irritated at his own upset hopes, then pasted a smile on his face as he approached Molly and Arthur. "It was a great day, Molly. Everything was wonderful. Do you need any help cleaning up?" He knew she'd decline any assistance, but he always made sure to offer anyway.

"No, no, you boys go on home and get some rest. I hope you didn't have any plans for tomorrow. It's supposed to be terrible weather, and on a weekend," she said with a regretful sigh.

Draco offered his hand to Arthur while Harry let Molly give him a little hug. "We'll be fine. I was hoping to stay in and just rest tomorrow. We have some diplomats coming on Tuesday from Eastern Europe, and I'm sure I'll be on-call for the few days they're here."

Arthur nodded. "International Magical Cooperation is in good hands with you, Draco. We're proud of you, son."

Harry felt Draco stiffen next to him and reached out to squeeze his hand. He knew what such a simple statement meant to his fiancé.

"Thank you, sir." Draco cleared his throat. "Well, we'd best be off." He turned and tugged Harry's hand towards the house and awaiting Floo.

Harry pulled Draco close before they stepped through. "You okay?"

Draco nodded. "Weasleys and their feelings." He cleared his throat. "It can be a bit much. Come on. Let's go home and you can help me with some other feelings?"

Harry watched the lust darken Draco's eyes, and let out a little growl. "Definitely." He gave him a little push, then watched his lover disappear through the Floo and followed close behind. Unfortunately, he nearly toppled over the same man as he emerged into their flat.

"What the hell, Draco? What are you do—" Harry looked up, and saw what had distracted his fiancé.

Sitting on the sofa, just feet from where they were standing, was Charlie Weasley. Naked. Drinking a beer, reading a Stephen King thriller, sitting _naked_ on Harry and Draco's sofa. Like, _completely_ naked. Harry struggled to make his mind form coherent thoughts.

Charlie Weasley had not gone to the pub. He was here. Naked. Charlie Weasley was _naked_. Merlin, was he _ever_ naked. Harry heard a nervous giggle escape his own mouth, and it broke the silence.

Charlie turned his deep blue eyes up from his book and fixed them on him, then Draco, then back to him. "Gentlemen. How nice of you to return home finally. I've been waiting for you."

Draco let out a little cough next to Harry, and Harry giggled again.

Charlie's smile turned from polite interest to intense amusement. "Please tell me you were expecting me? Because if not, I'll be ridiculously embarrassed." He shot them both a grin that reminded Harry very much of George at his most mischievous and conveyed many things, but embarrassment was definitely _not_ one of them.

Draco was the first to regain his composure. "Yes, well, we can't have you embarrassed, can we? However, I will say that I feel terribly overdressed." He turned to look at Harry, raising his eyebrows in question. "What should we do about that, Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat and shrugged, then finally allowed his eyes to fall from Charlie's smirking face. His broad, muscular shoulders were covered in freckles, and the ends of his hair brushed them slightly as he cocked his head, watching Harry's obvious assessment. His chest was fairly covered in red hair—not thick, but still plentiful as it trailed around his dark nipples and down towards his waist. Harry paused there, flicking his eyes back up to meet the vivid blue watching him so closely, then dropped them to admire the absolutely beautiful and half-erect cock that seemed to grow under his scrutiny. Charlie's right leg was crossed over his left knee in a casual position, preventing Harry from being able to see much more, but he felt his own arousal and grabbed Draco's hand in his.

" _Do_ about it, Draco?" Harry took a deep breath, then grinned at his fiancé. "Perhaps we should ask Charlie what he had in mind before we make any decisions for him."

Draco smirked, and his voice was at its most prim as he asked, "Charlie Weasley, whatever could you have meant by showing up naked on our sofa this evening?"

Charlie's look turned predatorial, and he set his book and beer down on the end table, then stood. His movements reminded Harry of the Hungarian Horntail he'd battled so many years ago. He seemed to unfold and fill the room as he stood, then he confidently walked towards where Harry and Draco waited, stopping an arm's length away.

"It's a very tasty dish the two of you make together. I've admired it before, but before today, I never got any impression you might let anyone else have a taste. Today, though, well, I think you made it quite clear that you're open to the occasional nibble."

Harry heard a groan escape from Draco and decided to be the Gryffindor, otherwise, he was afraid he might just come before he even got a chance to take his clothes off. He stepped forward, then lightly dragged a finger down Charlie's chest, pausing at the ginger-covered navel, then splaying his hand. He felt the muscles twist under his palm and grinned. "Draco," Harry said, his eyes locked on Charlie's, "can you please lock the Floo from any visitors, then help me show our friend Charlie here where we like to be nibbled?"

Harry heard Draco laugh from behind him, then several seconds later he felt his fiancé's hand run up through the back of his hair, then down his arm to where it lay on Charlie's chest. He leaned forward and took Harry's ear in his teeth, causing Harry to moan.

"Well, Weasley," Draco said huskily, letting go of Harry's ear. "Are you just going to watch, or are you going to get in here for a taste?"

Charlie took the last step forward, trapping their hands between his chest and Harry's, and Harry let his hand slide out to the man's hip, cupping the side of Charlie's butt as the man's lips found Harry's.

Harry's mind could only focus on so many things at one time, but he had fleeting thoughts of each sensation combatting its way to dominance in his senses: the brush of a scruffy jaw, lips—larger and stronger than Harry was used to—capturing his, Draco's cock rubbing against Harry's back, strong arms reaching around him to caress the man behind him, a cock in front rubbing against his own, the taste of a man other than his fiancé in his mouth—running his tongue over Harry's teeth.

Harry let his head fall back onto Draco's shoulder and watched Charlie move on to Draco's waiting mouth. The sight drew a loud moan from Harry's chest as he felt himself grow harder than he thought he'd ever been. "Oh, Merlin," his voice came out on a whine, but he didn't care, "we need the bed. I need to get out of these clothes. I need to feel what it's like between you both without these bloody _clothes_."

The other men pulled back, and as if directed by an orchestra conductor, they both ground their cocks against Harry in tandem.

"Fuck!" Harry let out as he pulled himself out of their embrace. He bent at the waist, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath and willed his erection back under his control. "I can't come already."

Charlie chuckled. "Maybe you should get the first one out of the way. I hardly think this is going be a single round night, do you?"

Draco gave Harry one of his patented Slytherin smiles, the one where Harry knew he was thinking evil things Harry would likely enjoy. "Charlie," he said as he approached Harry slowly, making Harry back up towards the hallway that led to their bedroom, "our Harry here has a weakness."

Harry moaned again, and Draco began to undress as he approached, followed closely behind by Charlie who was watching the scene unfold with great interest. Draco's trousers dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes as he did so.

"Do tell, Draco," Charlie's low voice said in amusement.

"He loves oral stimulation." Draco's shirt fell next, and Charlie deftly moved aside to miss the falling garments.

"Oral, you say? What kind does he prefer?" They were discussing Harry now as though this were a Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Well, just as any red-blooded man, he does enjoy a good blowjob."

"Understandable, but I'm not sure it's a weakness."

"Agreed," Draco continued matter-of-factly as they entered the bedroom, his pants now fully discarded and standing confidently in his pale, naked glory. "However, our Boy Who Lived here loves a good rimming more than anything. It completely undoes him."

Charlie gave Harry an absolutely feral look, and Harry felt his heart rate soar in anticipation. "Well, now, that _is_ an important bit of information. What are the chances he's ever been sucked off and rimmed at the same time?" Charlie's voice ended on a growl.

"I'd think this may be a first for him. Shall we?" Draco asked as sweetly as if he were pouring tea.

Harry backed up to the bed, the two now naked men stalking towards him. "Oh, fuck."

* * *

Draco had never seen anything sexier than watching Charlie Weasley tear the clothes off Harry Potter. It was as though he were peeling back the layers on a forbidden fruit; he was eager to remove the wrapping but relishing the anticipation of the moment. Draco leaned back against the wall near the head of the bed and watched, almost unconsciously reaching down to touch himself as he observed the dragon-handler's palms caress Harry's golden skin, his calloused fingers running over the scars Draco knew so well.

"Malfoy," Charlie said in a low voice as he finished removing Harry's pants, kneeling low in front of the now exposed cock. "Which are you taking?"

Draco walked over behind Charlie and ran his own manicured fingers across the man's broad shoulders, tracing a series of freckles and thrilling at the goose pimples that arose in their wake. "I believe you're the guest here, Weasley. Which would you prefer?"

As Charlie was already bumping his nose lightly against the dripping knob in front of him, Draco assumed he had his answer and was glad of it. Reaching over for his wand, he cast a quick cleansing spell, making Harry shiver. Or perhaps the shiver was from Charlie's mouth which had now enveloped Harry's cock with a loud hum.

"On the bed," Draco commanded, thrilling when both men, so strong and commanding in their own rights, immediately moved and did as he said. Charlie reclined near the headboard, his head propped on several pillows to get a good angle, pulling Harry up over his face; the younger man leaned forward to rest his hands against the wall, his legs spread on each side of Charlie's torso.

Draco watched the scene, enjoying the view and considering his own positioning, then climbed up over Charlie and settled himself near the top of the older man's thighs. Getting a really good look at the man's thick cock as he did, Draco was suddenly thankful that he and Harry had occasionally played with a few stretching toys, otherwise that would have presented a problem.

His own cock, pale and slightly longer than Charlie's, if not as thick, settled alongside the freckled monster as Draco leaned forwards, running his fingertips in a caress over Harry's arse. Sliding his fingers along the crack, as he knew Harry loved, he took a moment to observe Harry's slow thrusts into the other man's mouth. Harry, however, seemed to be getting impatient.

"Draco…"

"Harry," Draco answered, his voice tender.

"I need you, Draco." The whine in Harry's voice was _everything._ Merlin, Draco loved it.

Humming in pleasure at Harry's admission, Draco used his hands to pull Harry's cheeks apart, admiring the pink pucker that clenched with each thrust of the man. "I need you to stop moving, then, okay? Let Charlie do it."

Harry nodded, and Draco leaned in and swiped his tongue across his goal, then went to work.

* * *

Charlie gloried in the experience of the moment. The heavy cock on his tongue, the sweetness of the pre-cum, the feel of Draco's cock against his, his arse settled on Charlie's thighs, and most of all, the sordid slurping noise that was coming from Harry's arse. It was so much more than he'd expected from the evening, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Charlie felt Harry's balls drawing closer to his body and began to work harder, eager to bring him to completion. He lay back further so Harry could bend over more, giving Draco better access, allowing him to work Harry open. Because Charlie wanted Harry open. He wanted him open and ready to ride Charlie's cock.

Draco's cock, however, Charlie had other plans for. He wanted that buried in his own arse. He didn't bottom often, but Draco's was the type he preferred, slightly slimmer, longer, with a nice curve. Godric, he wanted _that_ while he fucked Harry.

His thoughts must have translated into his ministrations, or perhaps Harry had just had enough because at that moment he shouted, "I'm coming!" Charlie continued to suck, not pulling away and allowing the man he'd known for over a decade to come down his throat. As Harry completed and slowly relaxed, Draco moved away for a moment and let Harry fall back onto the bed next to Charlie with a dazed grin.

"Fuck _me_."

Charlie laughed. "That's the idea. I'm just giving you a minute to rest first."

Harry blushed, and damned if it wasn't adorable.

Draco, in the meantime, returned with three bottles of water and passed them around.

Charlie grabbed it gratefully. "Now that's a good host. Thanks, mate." He eagerly drank down the cold water and the stickiness in his throat that always resulted from a good cum swallow cleared out. "So, where were we?"

Draco leered across Harry. "I think this one was recuperating for a moment, and we're both still ready to go." He ran his hand down over his cock as if to prove the point.

Charlie grinned. "Got any lube?"

Draco leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a tube, tossing it to Charlie. He read the label to see it was the popular wizard brand that worked to prevent disease as well as acted as a lubricant. "Brilliant."

He slopped some onto his hand, then brought his legs up and began to rub it across his own arse, then dipping a finger in on a moan. Draco watched hungrily, but Harry merely gave a contented smile.

"Can I do that, Charlie? Get you ready?"

Returning Harry's gentle smile, he tossed the other man the tube and changed position so Harry could better reach. Charlie's head fell back as he felt Harry's deft fingers circle his hole, then press one in. A small moan escaped his lips. "Oh, I forgot how much better it is when someone else does it."

Harry chuckled. "Don't bottom often?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, not often." Then he glanced at Draco and met the man's steely-grey eyes. "But I plan to tonight."

A perfectly Slytherin smirk crossed that patrician face and Draco moved closer, leaning down and running his tongue across Charlie's lips. Harry added another finger, making Charlie gasp, and Draco used the opening to plunge. He tasted different than Harry had. Harry had tasted of treacle, courtesy of dinner that evening, and coffee. Draco, though, he tasted musky, then suddenly realizing that he tasted like _Harry_ , given his previous activities, Charlie felt his cock fill further at the reminder.

Harry slipped a third finger in, then slowly began to scissor them, working Charlie open as he turned his hand and crooking his finger across his prostate. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" He moaned as Harry withdrew his hand, then leaned up and joined the others in their kiss.

"You're ready," Harry murmured, falling to the side. "I can't wait to watch this."

Draco moved over and gave Harry a long, silent kiss, then moved back to Charlie. "Which way, Weasley?"

Charlie laughed and crawled atop Harry, settling over his legs on all fours. "This way. So Harry gets a closeup view."

Harry's green eyes flashed in lust. "And when I'm ready again?"

"I'm going to fuck you while your fiancé buggers me."

Harry gave a little groan. "Merlin, that sounds amazing. Draco already prepared me, I just need another couple minutes."

Charlie nodded. "So lie back and enjoy the show."

Harry looked behind Charlie and mouthed something to Draco that Charlie couldn't make out, but before he could think too much on it, Draco had begun to slowly press into him. Feeling the head of Draco's cock pushing past his rim, Charlie closed his eyes and let out a little sigh, forcing himself to relax and spreading his legs a bit more.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to find two lust-filled emerald orbs practically drilling into him. Draco pushed further, and with each slow thrust, Harry's eyes grew darker, until Draco bottomed out in Charlie's arse and Harry's eyes were nearly black. "Do you like that Harry? Do you like seeing your fiancé buried hilt-deep in my arse?"

Harry nodded. "God, yes."

Charlie moaned as Draco began to thrust, slowly building momentum. "Do you know what he feels like?"

"Tell me."

"He feels like he's touching my stomach inside. He's so deep, and I'm so full, and— _nngh_ —his balls are slapping against my own. Do you let him fuck you like this, Harry?"

Harry was slowly working his own cock, and Charlie's occasionally brushed against Harry's legs as he moved.

"Yeah, I love it when he fucks me. Wait until he changes angles and that curve hits you just right."

Charlie smiled in anticipation. "Come here. Let me in you before he gets that far. I want to bury myself in your gorgeous arse, too."

Harry smiled, then slid down and placed a pillow under his arse. He slung his ankles up over Charlie's shoulders, giving them a better angle given all the other ministrations.

Draco groaned behind them and pulled out a moment. "Hurry up, Weasley. Harry's completely open, and we have a toy we use, so he should be able to take that monster cock of yours. Harry's a size queen. He loves it."

Harry blushed, but reached out and grabbed Charlie's cock, guiding it to his arse.

* * *

Harry was so turned on, he was pretty sure it wouldn't take him long to come again, even though he felt spent from having orgasmed once already. The entire situation was so damned hot; seeing Draco buried in Charlie's arse while Charlie hovered over him was so much better than his fantasies. This would give him new wank material for years.

Charlie raised an eyebrow as Harry guided the monstrous cock towards his arse. The moment Harry had seen Charlie's girth, he'd wanted it. He knew Draco would recognize that as well, so he was well-pleased with how this was turning out.

Charlie took another moment to add some additional lube to Harry's arse and his own cock, then slowly began to push in. Harry moaned in pleasure, loving the burning, stretching feeling, then opened his eyes as he felt Draco settle down next to him. He looked over and met Draco's smokey-grey gaze.

"Hey," he said as Charlie pushed in further.

"Merlin, Harry, you look so good." Draco ran his hand over Harry's chest, tweaking a nipple. Charlie watched and took the hint, pinching Harry's other nipple, and Harry wanted to scream in pleasure, but Draco's mouth had covered his own and swallowed the shout. It was a slow, beautiful kiss, and Harry tasted the flavour he recognized as Draco, but it was mixed with a remnant of his prior activity, and also of Charlie; Harry moaned into his mouth.

Another strong thrust from Charlie had him fully sheathed, and Harry pulled back from Draco's mouth, arching his back in a long groan. "Fuck!"

Charlie stayed still for several moments, then Harry saw Draco give him a little nod, and he began to move. "Draco," Harry said quietly.

"Harry."

"Get over there and bugger the man."

Charlie laughed, and his shaking movements had them both ending on a groan. Draco, however, was eager to do as directed and returned to his spot behind Charlie. Harry watched Charlie lean forward over him further, and he could tell by the tense look on the man's face when Draco was fully seated again. Finally, Charlie let out a breath and began to move.

Harry could see Draco over Charlie's shoulder also moving, and after several awkward moments, they had a good rhythm moving. Charlie controlled most of it, impaling himself on Draco as he pulled out of Harry.

Finally, Harry noted the little details indicating Draco was getting close, like his breathing taking on the light wheezing sound it only did as he approached his climax. He pushed Charlie down onto Harry and thrust, Charlie allowing Draco's thrust to now push him impossibly further into Harry. Harry could feel the slap of each thrust force him further into the bed which also had the benefit of moving Charlie across Harry's weeping cock where it was sandwiched between them.

Suddenly, Draco let out a loud shout and pushed several final, solid, hard thrusts into Charlie as he came. Harry imagined Draco's cum filling the man on top of him, dripping out and down into Harry's own arse, and the very thought, combined with the pressure on his cock, pushed Harry over the edge. Charlie leaned down, murmuring into Harry's mouth as he came.

"Fuck, you both are so hot. I'm already dripping your fiancé's spunk, but I'm not finished with you, Harry. I want the two of you to know how fucking hot you are. I'm gonna keep fucking you until I cum in your sweet, tight arse. I wanna show you what you do to me."

Draco must have climbed off because he was suddenly beside them, and Charlie began slamming into Harry as though he were close to his own precipice. "I've wanted to fuck you both for so long, and then you looked at me today and I just knew that you would both be amazing, and oh, Merlin, you're both so fucking fit and your arse is so tight and I'm going to—"

Charlie didn't finish his sentence, instead letting out a loud groan as he shot off into Harry's arse. Harry clenched around him, and the man slammed another couple times in response, this time the groan sounding nearly painful.

He caught his breath, then his arms gave out and he laid his head down on Harry's chest, his cock still buried in Harry's arse, beginning to slip out as it softened.

Harry began to laugh, then reached over and pulled Draco's face back to his. "I love you, Draco."

Draco grinned. "Clearly. But what are we going to do with this big ogre in our bed now?"

Charlie looked up, mock indignation on his face. "Hey! I am _not_ an ogre. And you're going to move over and let me recover so we can have another go later, right? This was too good to only do once."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who shrugged. "I suppose we must get it out of our system now; married men don't do such things."

Charlie nodded solemnly. "Well, I'm glad I got the chance to do it before you tied the knot then. Because this was ridiculously fun."

Harry pushed Charlie's shoulder playfully. "You didn't let him finish. Married men don't do such things… _often_. But perhaps, for the odd special occasion, things could be arranged?"

He watched Charlie's eyes move between them, and as a smirk crossed Draco's face, Charlie laughed. "You're an arse, Draco Malfoy." He got up from the bed. "I have to use the loo. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry watched the door close behind him and leaned over to his fiancé. "Are we good? Seriously?"

Draco nodded. "It's not something I want to do frequently, as it's likely to lose some of its attraction, but as a rare treat? Well, I think I'd be amenable to that."

Harry grinned and grabbed the other man, drawing him into a kiss. "He's right. You _are_ an arse, but you're my arse."

"And don't you forget it," Draco drawled.

Charlie came out of the bathroom, strutting in all his naked glory. "Hey, call me an old man if you want, but I think I need more of a break than that. And perhaps some sustenance." He reached the door to the hallway and turned back. "Come on! Food."

Harry looked at Draco and laughed. "Fucking Weasleys and their food."

"Fucking Weasleys, indeed," Draco said dryly, then got up and grabbed them both dressing gowns.

Harry wrapped his around him and watched Draco follow Charlie into the kitchen. "Indeed," Harry murmured with a smile. "Who'd have thought?"

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's a wrap. If you enjoyed it, remember those comments/kudos buttons below, or even better, click my profile and check out my other works. There's lots of Drarry (amongst other things), but there's also another fantasy/group sex fic in my list if that's your thing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
